


Northern lights

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, don't read if you are going to complain, everyone but steve hate bucky, horrible grammer, not fucking, picnic dinner, the reader doesn't hate bucky, the reader wants to see the northern lights, the team is protective over the reader, they are making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Fury asks for a female to volunteer to go on a mission with Bucky the reader raises her hand because no one else did. That results in everyone yelling at fury that he can't let her go with him but no one volunteers to take her place. Throughout the mission Bucky and the reader get to know each other better and on their last night they have sex. (nsfw gif)





	Northern lights

 

 

 

  


 Bucky knew no one on the team wanted him on the team besides Steve. They all still saw him as the cold-blooded killer hydra created and they weren’t shy in telling him he wasn’t wanted on the team. It really sucked for Bucky because ever since he came out of the cryo he has made it his mission to be the opposite of a cold-blooded killer.

  
It wasn’t you joined the team that he felt like not everyone hated him. Sure you didn’t actually talk to him but you didn’t glare at him any time he entered a room. In fact even though you don’t talk to him you always smile at him but every time he’s about to smile back you turn away from him and continue to do what you were doing before. Steve could tell Bucky had a crush on you and he was honestly scared. He wasn’t scared that he’d hurt you or you hurt him, he was scared that the team would bombard him with hurtful comments about how he didn’t deserve to be with you.  
  
Since you joined the team the team saw you as a younger sister and they always found themselves asking you if you needed help during missions because they didn’t want you to get hurt. At first you didn’t mind but after the tenth mission it was getting ridiculous. The only person who didn’t treat you that way was Bucky and you often hoped you’d get paired up with him during a mission “ms. Y/l/n director fury has called meeting in the conference room.”  
  
“Thanks Friday! ! ! I’ll be there in a minute” you replied and started to get ready for the day before you left for the meeting.

* * *

 Once everyone gathered around fury started talking about an upcoming mission that he assigned to Bucky “This mission also requires a female so you can pose as a married couple. Do I have any female volunteers willing to join Barnes on this mission?” you looked around the room and noticed no one raised their hand so you raised yours “thank you ms. Y/l/n for volunteer-”

“Oh hell no y/n is not going on that mission ! ! ! ! !” tony banged his fist on the table and caused everyone around him including Steve to mimic his reaction.  
  
You looked over at Bucky and noticed a hurt expression on his face so you decided to speak up. “That’s enough! ! !” You shouted and caught everyone by surprise “What’s you’re guys problem with Bucky anyways? No one volunteered to go on the mission with him and like a good teammate I volunteered. If you guys don’t want me on this mission one of you guys volunteer” everyone stayed silent “no one? Ok then shut up and let fury speak.” you looked over at fury who had a proud expression on his face.  
  
After another half hour that involved the team staring down fury while he told you and Bucky what you guys were going to do fury finally ended the meeting. You weren’t even out of the room before you felt a hand on your arm “can I speak to you for a second?” you looked back and noticed a nervous Steve behind you.  
  
“Sure what’s up?” you crossed your arm. At first you thought he was going to express his disapproval of you going on the mission like he voiced his disapproval in the meeting.  
  
To your surprise you listened as Steve told you all the things you should do if Bucky has a nightmare. You made him stop and you ran over to get a pen and a blank piece of paper and started writing down what Steve was telling you. “Lastly I wanted to thank you for volunteering to go on the mission with Bucky. I know he isn’t the most liked person on the team but it’s nice to know not everyone treats him bad.”  
  
“It’s no problem Steve. Bucky hasn’t done anything to me that would cause me to be a bitch to him and I’m not the type of person to hate someone just because everyone else hates them. I have to go pack but I’ll keep you updated if anything happens with Bucky.” you responded with a small smile and left the room so you could go pack. 

* * *

Bucky in the meantime was making his way out of his room when he bumped into tony “listen here winter, if you hurt our y/n I’ll make it my mission to get you kicked off this team” tony threatened him and left before Bucky could respond. Bucky tried to shake off his interaction with tony as he made but he kept getting stopped by other teammates reciting the same threat tony said to him.

  
By the time he was outside Bucky was staring down at the ground “Hey Bucky ! ! !” Bucky looked up and noticed you had two suitcases with you and a big smile on your face. “I couldn’t decide on what to bring so I ended up stuffing half of my wardrobe into these two suitcases” you laughed and caused him to laugh. “Are you excited for the mission?”  
  
“Yeah but I’m also nervous. This is my first time going under cover as a married couple.” Bucky replied as they made their way over to the jet.  
  
“Don’t worry hubby I’ve been in dozen missions requiring me to be fake married to someone. I’ll teach you everything you need to know about how to act like a married couple when we’re around strangers.” you winked and caused Bucky to blush at the word hubby. Bucky wanted to give a witty response but instead remained silent as you guys entered the jet and took off to Finland.

* * *

The mission wasn’t that hard and you ended up finishing a week early. Fury was impressed and asked if you guys wanted to spend a few extra days in Finland. He knew you guys deserved it and he knew Finland was a beautiful country so he decided to give you the chance to explore it for two weeks.

Not wanting to pass up the chance to have a vacation you eagerly said yes without asking Bucky if he was ok with it. Luckily he was and he took it as his opportunity to get to know you better. He loved spending time with you and wanted to know more about your life without the rest of the avengers glaring at him. Bucky was thankful you said yes because you guys spent the two weeks being tourist and snapping photos of anything you guys found interesting.

  
Being in Finland and all you were also in the perfect place to see the northern lights but because of the mission you weren’t allowed to go outside at night. It also didn’t help the rest of the nights leading up to your last night in Finland was cloudy. On your last night in Finland you were ready to give up your dream of seeing the northern lights until you checked the weather and noticed it was going to be a clear sky’s that night. Excited about the fact that you would be able to see it you ran to Bucky and asked “can we have a picnic outside for dinner? It’s our last night here and it says it’s going to be a clear sky so we can see the northern lights.” you gave him your best puppy dog eyes and Bucky just shook his head.  
  
“Of course we can. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to do that because the little old woman from the store said they’re was going to be a clear sky.” Bucky laughed. “What do you want to eat out there?”  
  
“I say we go for the signature picnic meal, sandwiches and fruit” you replied and started getting the stuff to make the sandwiches. 

* * *

A half hour later you went outside with the food in a picnic basket and noticed Bucky laid out a big blanket and all the pillows you guys had in the house. You started to get butterflies in your stomach when you realize he had placed lit candles all around and made the setup super romantic. “There’s a little opening so you could get though” Bucky pointed at the gap in front of you.

  
Clinging to the picnic basket you carefully made your way through the opening and let out s sigh of relief you didn’t knock over a candle. “This is such a romantic setup. Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Barnes?” You raised one eyebrow at him.  
  
“Maybe I am, Maybe I’m not” Bucky got closer to you and draped his metal arm on your shoulder “why, is it working?”  
  
Feelings a bit bold you ran your hands through his hair “I’ll let you know” you whispered to him before you pulled away and looked up at the sky “oh my gosh look how beautiful it is” you pointed to the sky.  
  
“It really is” Bucky replied. He looked over at you again and felt his heart rate increase because you looked so beautiful under the moonlight. “We should eat” Bucky started to take out the food and placed it all over the blanket before you guys began to eat.

* * *

You spent hours outside eating and drinking wine while you guys went over what was your favorite moment from their time off. “You are so beautiful” Bucky reached over and ran thumb over your bottom lip. Taking that as a sign you leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull you onto his lap and deepened the kiss “I want you” Bucky whispered against your lips.

  
“Let’s clean up our mess and then you can have your way with me.” you replied. You got up and quickly started to clean up the picnic while Bucky blew out each candle and brought them all inside.  
  
Once everything was cleared Bucky pulled you into another kiss and you started making your way to the bedroom. One by one an article of clothing fell on the floor as you guys got closer to the bedroom and by the time you reached the bed you were both completely naked. The minute both your naked body’s hit the mattress Bucky took his time running his hands all over your body and started leaving a trail of kiss down your body. “I’m not going to fuck you tonight. I’m going to make love to you” Bucky took one of your nipples in his mouth and played with the other before he switch.  
  
The entire time he was leaving opened mouth kisses down your body you thought how lucky you were “I love that you are not like most guys I’ve been with. Most of them would rush to get inside me before I was ready.”  
  
“That’s because you were fooling around with boys. A man would take his time and worship your gorgeous body” Bucky replied. Your breath quickened as you felt Bucky’s lips inching closer and closer to your pussy. “You have the most well-groomed pubic hair I have ever seen” Bucky ran his thumb over you clit and inserted one of his fingers inside you.  
  
“No one likes a wild bush down there” you shut your eyes tight and tangled your fingers in Bucky’s hair when you finally felt Bucky’s tongue on your clit “fuck” Bucky smiled against your clit because he was loving the effect he had on you.  
  
Wanting to prep you more before he slid his cock inside you Bucky slipped another finger inside you and started pumping his fingers “I need you nice and wet so I don’t hurt you.” Bucky removed his fingers and slid his tongue inside you. He wanted to taste you really quick before he inserted his fingers again and made a scissoring motion inside you.  
  
“Fuck. You really love going down on a girl don’t you?” you heaved. Looking down at his you couldn’t believe how into it he was going down on you because most guys you’ve been with would rush this part.

Bucky looked up at you and winked “I love bringing my lovers pleasure before I really give it to them. But I have to say you have the best pussy I’ve ever had the pleasure of tasting.” You felt a boost of confidence when he said that because Steve has told you stories of all the woman Bucky fooled around with before the war.

“Thanks for the ego boost” you laughed but it turned into a moan when Bucky started to move his fingers faster inside you. He could tell you were close to cumming so he removed his fingers and started using his tongue until he felt your body shake from the orgasm that was about to hit you “I’m cumming I’m cumming ahhhh yessss” you pinched your nipple and pulled Bucky’s hair as you came all over his tongue.

  
When you finally came down from your orgasm Bucky started to kiss his way up your body and started pumping his cock “my precious are you ready?”  
  
“Oh god” you held your breath when you felt Bucky slowly sliding his cock inside you.

Once he was fully inside you Bucky waited several minutes so you could get used to his size. The moment you gave him the ok Bucky slowly started to move inside you “Oh god this feels so good” you clung to him as Bucky went deeper inside you. Bucky made sure to caress every inch of your body.

The sounds of your breath soon filled the room as you guys made love. You whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears and felt like you guys were morphing into one. “This feels so good, you feel so good” Bucky grunts while he covered your neck with kisses.

  
“I know” you hugged Bucky and prayed you guys could go stay in Finland and in their safe house for the rest of your lives. Of course that wouldn’t be possible but that didn’t stop you from thinking it. “I’m going to cum again” you whimpered.

Bucky pulled away from your neck and looked into your eyes “do it” Bucky started to pick up his pace but not enough that would change the tone of your love-making. “Please cum for me.”

With one last thrust you felt yourself cumming around Bucky’s cock “ohhh my gosh yes yes yes yessss” you shut your eyes and let out a long yet quiet moan.

Watching you come undone triggered Bucky and soon he found himself cumming inside you “ohh shiiiit” Bucky continued to move until he emptied himself inside but stayed inside you for several minutes so he could catch his breath. “I love you” Bucky pecked your lips before he pulled out and laid down beside you.

You curled up next to Bucky and exchange a few kisses while you ran your hands over his tone chest. “I don’t want to go home. I want to stay and live here with you.” You stuck out your bottom lip.

“I know, I don’t want to go home either. Mostly because I’m dreaded what the team is going to say when we tell them we’re together. We are together right?” Bucky asked because he didn’t want to assume you guys were together just because you had sex.

“Yes we are together and as far as for the team, if they don’t like that we’re together they can go fuck themselves. I love you and you love me and that’s all that matters” you kissed Bucky before you drifted off to sleep. You knew you guys were going to get a lot of shit from the team because you knew they weren’t going to approve but you didn’t care. You loved Bucky and Bucky loved you and for you that was enough.


End file.
